taintedrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Esther Carina
Esther is a member of the Crows. He is an extremely introverted and anti-social teenager. He is considered a botanist and a psychologist as he read in university ruins as a child. He tends to tell his teammates to leave him be, so he can concentrate on his hobby. He owns a .55 anti-material rifle named Angel, which is very effective in long distance crowd control. Kevin regularly has disputes with Esther because this weapon can easily pierce the armor of the Liberator Tank, and he worries it could fall into enemy hands. He is known to have a very soft and quiet voice. Appearance Esther Carina is a slim, worn-down, pale man. He has messy jet-black hair, which is parted into a fringe. He has light grey eyes, and a deep scar on his left shoulder. He is most commonly seen wearing a black hoodie, along with grey armored pants, and black boots. He also carries an unknown locket and military dog tag of the sniper-class soldier he took the rifle from, and these two accessories are only known to him. Personality Esther is an introverted sociopath that avoids social contact at all costs. He is wise and intelligent beyond recognition, and has been known to use logic and techniques of all kinds to get the perfect shot. He considers himself to be a guardian angel to Alyssa. He only speaks when it is absolutely necessary, and if so, he simply says two or three worded remarks. He enjoys dreaming to escape reality, and to envision the beautiful pre-apocalyptic world in his lucid dreams. The dreams are typically filled with plant life and colorful flowers. He is fairly similar to Andy Laelynn in terms of role in the group, as they both execute daily patrols. Esther prefers tasks, missions, or operations at night due to higher stealth and the possibility to see the night sky. He loathes the remnants of humanity, and believes that all human souls are immediately deemed as sinful. He believes this simply because the elimination of the majority of plant life is humanity’s fault, and highly asserts himself that there are human “demons” still lurking in the shadows. The only way to cleanse the sinful human soul is by nurturing nature again, and providing assistance to those that have “full” souls, he believes, Alyssa being one of them. He embraces death, and has a feeling that Alyssa, otherwise known as "Rose Petal" to him, represents death incarnate, feeding hope into those that need it most. Traits and Abilities Esther has a hate for people in general, but that may have been because of his parents harshly abandoning him as a child. He was heavily taught by his parents that both Faded and normal people alike are a threat to his life, and that he should avoid them entirely. He enjoys being alone, and becomes stubborn on group tasks. Esther especially loves being a skilled sniper, as he is always far behind his teammates, watching their backs if need be. He constantly considers murdering all of the members in his group, but he decides they are just too useful to both his survival and safety. He also owns many species of endangered plants. Esther has unique combat traits to never miss a shot, no matter how quick his target is. This means he can willingly choose which available limb is suitable to fire at, as he prefers not to “waste any human souls”. He also has the ability to instantly tell whether a human is close to becoming part of the Faded. He utilizes this ability prominently towards the Fading when deciding to take the shot. Quotes “Just leave me be.” “Don’t touch that.” “Go away.” “Humanity caused this, no one to blame but ourselves.” “Everyone has a flame in their heart, and each one goes out depending on its strength.” Trivia * He met Alyssa when she was a young teen, and showed her the beauty of a well-preserved rose. * His main passion is flowers, but he has a goal to plant various berry bushes. * He is extremely deadly with his sniper rifle, and he very rarely misses. * The name “Esther” means “star” in Persian and “hidden” in Hebrew. * Thus, he enjoys his code-name “Hidden Star”. Category:Characters Category:Crows Category:Antagonists